The Lie
by theadequategatsby
Summary: Izaya in a desperate attempt not to get beaten to a pulp tells Shizuo that he loves him. At first Izaya is repulsed by the idea, but it quickly becomes a plan that may lead to Shizuo's downfall. ((This story was previously known as Usoda, but I lost my information for that account, and this is my rewriting of it years later.))
1. Chapter 1

"I-ZA-YA!" Shizuo shouted, chasing the raven haired informant down the snow covered backstreets of Ikebukuro.

Izaya chuckled, skillfully dodging the projectiles the blonde hurled at him, "How long has it been, Shizu-chan? Nine years and you still can't catch me~?'" he teased.

"SHUT UP!" Shizuo roared as he uprooted a nearby stop sign.

The informant smirked seeing the now airborne stop sign flying towards him. He turned his heel to go around the corner but- **WHACK.**

His foot had caught some ice and there was now a piercing pain in his ankle as well as his head.

Shizuo grinned wildly, hurrying over to the fallen informant who was curled up on the ground next to the brick wall of a building and clutching his head in pain, "Gotcha now, you damn flea..."

Before Izaya could comprehend the situation, his head once again collided with the brick wall behind him and Shizuo's hand was tightly clutching the collar of his fur coat, holding Izaya high above the ground. "Sh-shizu-chan, let go," he pleaded, desperately kicking and squirming.

The blonde reached for Izaya's pocket knife and held it in front of Izaya's nose before chucking it haphazardly away into the snow, "Guess we know what happens now."

"You don't have the guts," Izaya chuckled, his voice cracking a bit, "You are very cowardly for a monster you know!~" He was rewarded with his head being slammed into the wall once more.

"Shut up," Shizuo growled.

The informant winced, panic rising in his body. Of course he had been caught by Shizuo before, but this time it seemed as if there was no escape. His ankle was pulsing with pain, so running away from Shizuo would be almost futile, and he was also without his trusty knife. A cold sweat broke over his forehead and his smirk faded into a desperate look of worry. "Shizuo..." he said slowly, his voice now shaking, "Please don't... I..."

"Any last words, flea?" Shizuo said darkly, pulling back his fist for the final blow.

"No wait!" Izaya pleaded, trying to struggle out of the blonde's grasp, "I-I-"

Shizuo's fist rapidly began nearing Izaya's face, and in one last effort of desperation Izaya cried, "I love you Shizu-chan!"

There was a loud smack as Shizuo nicked Izaya's forehead as he dropped the informant to the ground, sending the informant flying into the brick wall once more, "OW! Fuck, Shizu-chan, can you stop that?!"

"What did you say?" Shizuo said dumbly, his fists now clenched to his sides.

Izaya blushed as the realization of what he had just said sunk in, "N-nothing," he muttered, clutching his head once more, "I think you gave me a concussion, Shizu-chan-"

Shizuo punched the wall above Izaya, sending a shower of red brick dust and ice onto the curled up informant, "What did you say?!"

"Jesus, calm down!" Izaya shouted, "I... I said 'I love you.'" he grumbled.

Shizuo lowered his fist and looked down, "I don't believe you."

Izaya groaned, realizing it was too late to back down, "It's true, Shizu-chan. Ever since that first day in high school. I've been in love with you." He was shocked at how genuine he made that sound.

Shizuo blushed a bit, and scowled, "Well you sure have a funny way of showing it. I still don't believe you."

Izaya rolled his eyes, _Here it goes_ , he thought to himself, "Come down here."

Shizuo cautiously lowered himself, glaring at Izaya, "Okay?"

Izaya then leaned in and gave Shizuo a very quick peck on the lips, before pulling away and glaring at Shizuo, "There, happy?"

Shizuo's face became bright red and he stood up, "What the hell was that?!"

"What? Big strong Shizu-chan has never been kissed before?" Izaya smirked. It seemed to him that the brute believed him more that he was letting on.

"Well, yeah... I mean I have! Just not by a pesky flea!"

"Oh please," Izaya rolled his eyes again.

"Look, I am going to need more than a kiss to prove that you actually love me," Shizuo said bluntly.

"Well I'm not going to have sex with you right now, Shizu-chan, if that's what you're implying," the informant said glaringly.

"No! That's not what I meant at all!" The blonde shouted, his face redder than ever, "You're some kinda fucked up for thinking that!"

"Yeah that's me. Fucked up and gay I guess," Izaya sighed, quickly getting tired of this conversation, "Can I go home now please?"

The blonde's face became very concerned, "Can you walk?"

Izaya began to stand up, but let out a cry of pain and collapsed back onto the cold cement, "I think it's broken."

"Here," Shizuo awkwardly bent down and picked up Izaya in his arms, "I think I can carry you."

Izaya groaned again, thinking how ridiculous this was getting, "Can we just hurry please? It's freezing."

Shizuo huffed and started walking down the street with the bundle that was Izaya Orihara in his arms. Izaya was beginning to wonder if maybe he should have just let Shizuo kill him this was going to be a pain to keep up. But suddenly, an idea came into his devious mind. If he could get Shizuo to believe he loved him, he would have the brute wrapped around his finger... He could make Shizuo's life a hell...

 _This is going to be fun._


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya was shivering by the time they reached the door to his apartment. After fumbling around for his keys with his numb fingers, he awkwardly positioned himself in Shizuo's arms to unlock the door, sighing with relief as the wave of heat from inside washed over him.  
"Uh, do you want me to put you down on the couch?"  
Izaya looked up at the brute that was holding him, "I'd prefer ny desk chair, thanks. I must have a million emails," he said irritably.  
Doing as he was told, Shizuo made his way over to the informant's large desk and plopped him down in the black leather swivel grimaced, the feeling coming back into his ankle much too quickly.  
"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry," Shizuo said as he rubbed his hands together to warm them up.  
"Now those are words I'd never expect to hear from your mouth, Shizu-chan, and you're getting water all over my floor, dry off will you?" Izaya scoffed.  
Ignoring the remark Shizuo began to survey his surroundings, water dripping from him as the snow melted off his shoulders and hair, "I've never noticed how big this place is."  
Izaya turned to his computer and began typing hurried replies to hundreds of emails from his clients.  
After an awkward silence, Shizuo tried striking another conversation, "You have a lot of books. Have you read all those?"  
The informant grunted, his attention still fully fixated the computer screen.  
The blonde sighed and whipped out a lighter and very damp box of cigarettes from his vest pocket, pulling out one of the cancer sticks and lighting it as he put it between his lips.  
"Don't smoke in my apartment," Izaya said irritably, still typing away at his computer.  
"Too bad," chuckled Shizuo taking a long drag, "I'm gonna find a bucket or something that you can soak your ankle in."  
Izaya waved his hand dismissively, "Fine, whatever." _Why doesn't he just leave me in peace and go home?_  
After a lot of rummaging through closets and the large bathroom, Shizuo managed to find a small plastic tub that Izaya could use for his ankle. Extinguishing the cigarette under the sink and placing it inside a tissue, the blonde wandered into the kitchen and filled the tub with hot water before making his way back to Izaya who was still working.  
"Hey! What the hell?" Izaya protested as his chair was suddenly pulled away from his desk.  
Shizuo chuckled as he stooped down to take off Izaya's water drenched shoe and sock.  
Izaya blushed and jerked his foot away ,"Hey, don't!"  
"Huh?"  
"Don't look at me feet!"  
The blonde raised a brow in confusion, "I was just-"  
"I don't care!" Izaya snapped, plunging his foot into the tub "I can take care of this myself! You can go home now!"  
Shizuo stood up, his fists clenched, "You're an ass and I should have just killed you, you shit head! I'm sorry I tried to be nice!" He then turned away and began storming off towards the door.  
"Ugggghh wait, Shizu-chan, I mean, Shizuo..." the name felt odd on his tongue.  
Shizuo stopped, his hand already on the door knob, "This is stupid. I don't think a creature like you is capable of loving anyone but yourself. And I don't know what the hell I'm doing. Up to this point, I wanted you dead. But now... I don't know what to think and it's confusing and I don't like being confused."  
Was Shizuo actually talking about his feelings? A devious smile flickered across Izaya's face that was quickly replaced with a look of mock sympathy, "I know it's hard to believe, but I do love you, Shizuo," after a moment of cold silence, Izaya added, "Why don't you stay the night? You can take a hot shower and we'll dry your clothes."  
"I don't know..."  
"Please?"  
With a sigh, Shizuo made his way back over to Izaya, "I just wanna try this."  
Izaya only had a moment to be confused before Shizuo's lips were against his and the bitter taste of cigarettes was on his tongue. Izaya, didn't close his eyes, and instead observed how Shizuo did and how sincere and earnest the blonde's face was.  
After a few moments, Shizuo pulled away and rested his head on Izaya's shoulder, "I guess that does feel kind of nice," Shizuo murmured.  
Izaya awkwardly patted Shizuo's back, "Let's get ready for bed."


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo lay there awake on Izaya's couch, staring at the ceiling in the dark. It wasn't that the couch was uncomfortable, actually, Izaya's couch was more comfortable than Shizuo's own bed. No. It was the thought of _who's_ couch it was and how he had ended up there that seemed to keep the blonde bodyguard from dozing off. Shizuo pulled out his phone from under the pillow and checked the time. _2:45am_. Very slowly, he rose from the couch, then, wrapping the blanket around his bare shoulders, he began to wander in the direction of Izaya's room.

The auburn eyed informant's eyes had long since closed, and his chest softly rose and fell as he slept. Shizuo peered in and saw that most of the blankets on the informant's large bed were on the floor, and Izaya was curled up and shivering slightly. The blonde sighed and quietly made his way over and gently placed a blanket over Izaya, who made a small noise before a dreamy smile played on his lips. Shizuo smirked as he noticed that Izaya, who had made such a big fuss over his feet earlier was wearing thick wool socks as he slept. "You're something else..." Shizuo chuckled under his breath. However, the moment of amusement began to fade into uneasiness and Shizuo swiftly went back into the living room and got dressed in his now dry clothes. _What am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing?_

His hands were now shaking as he fumbled with the door knob and he closed the door louder than he meant to and next thing he knew, he was racing down the dark city streets towards Ikebukuro and away from Izaya's apartment. _What's wrong with me? What am I doing? This is wrong._ Still running, Shizuo pulled out his phone and pressed a speed dial number and after a few rings, a very sleepy voice answered.

"Shizuo?"

"Tanaka-san."

"Shizuo? Are you running? What's going on?" the sleep was now gone from the debt collector's voice, "Are you in trouble?"

"I... I don't know..." his voice ragged and he came to a halt, collapsing to his knees on the sidewalk.

"Shizuo... Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"I don't know where I am, I just ran. I don't know what to do," he was now shaking and sobbing uncontrollably, his hand barely able to hold the phone.

"Where did you run from and in which direction?" Tom asked very calmly.

"I was at Izaya's-"

"Please tell me you didn't kill someone."

"No! No... Nothing like that. It's the opposite... Fuck, I don't know what to do, I'm so confused and scared-"

"I'm getting in the car now. Did you run towards Ikebukuro?"

"Yeah," Shizuo began sobbing again, "I'm sorry."

"I'll be there soon. Just hang tight." Tom then hung up and started his car engine. He had never heard Shizuo so scared before, and had never heard him cry. Whatever was going on, Shizuo needed him right now.

Izaya wandered into the kitchen as the sun's rays began to peek into his apartment, "Shizu-chan, are you awake? I have a meeting at 10 and I need you to be out of here so... Shizuo?" The brute was nowhere to be found, and the front door handle was crushed. Izaya sighed and stretched, unconcerned with Shizuo's disappearance, "He'll be back."


	4. Chapter 4

((Author's note: There was a bit of a bug with my copy and paste earlier, so I deleted and then reposted this chapter. Sorry those of you who saw this earlier and were confused!))

"Shizuo, can I come in?" After a few moments of no answer, the tan bodyguard pushed open the door to Shizuo's apartment. Shizuo never bothered to keep it locked. Any thief who stumbled in would be sorry they hadn't. Tom peeked around the door to the living room to see Shizuo wrapped in a blanket and sitting on the floor in front of his worn old faux leather couch with a lit cigarette in his mouth. "You ready to talk?"

The blonde shrugged and smashed the lit end the cancer stick into an already full ash tray that was on the floor next to him, "I guess."

Tom shut the door behind him before leaning with his back against it and patiently crossed his arms.

"Yesterday, I almost killed Izaya. I had him in my hands and that pesky flea was helpless. But then... I don't know..." he trailed off, his brow furrowed in concentration.

Tom nodded and waited for Shizuo to continue.

"In what I thought was a last ditch effort to save his sorry ass, he told me that he loved me since high school- hey don't look at me like that. I didn't believe him either, but then the bastard kissed me."

The debt collector's brows raises above his glasses in surprise, causing Shizuo's face to turn red. "He sprained his ankle. And I carried him home. And he was still an ass. But... I don't know. Something felt different. I've wanted to hurt that pest for years. And I finally had him and could make him pay for what he did to me. But it seemed pointless. And wrong." Shizuo trailed off again, and he whipped out another cigarette and took a long drag.

Tom grunted, "Something about that doesn't seem right. And why were you there so late, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He said that I could sleep there for the night, and my clothes were wet from the snow anyway, so it made sense, I mean, at least I thought it did. But now I'm just confused and scared."

"Scared?"

"I guess part of me wants to believe that someone could love me." The blonde frowned and took another drag from his cigarette.

"I don't know... This seems very strange,"Tom said slowly, scratching his chin. br /"He's probably lying. That's the kind of monster he is," Shizuo said.

"Hmm..." Tom crossed his arms again, "Well what are you going to do?"

Shizuo leaned back so his head was lying on the sofa, "I really don't know. That's why you're here."

The debt collector chuckled darkly, "In all honesty, this is probably a trap... Also, please don't take this the wrong way, but I never knew you were attracted to men. Then again, you've never shown much interest in women either..."

Shizuo shrugged, "I don't know. When we kissed, it was nice I suppose. I've never really been partial either way."

Tom grunted and shook his head, "I really don't know what to say. This is a lot to take in. I care about you Shizuo, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hah. Well if this is a hoax, I'll just kill him," Shizuo scoffed, extinguishing his cigarette in the ash tray.

Tom's voice rose with surprise, "So you're actually gonna go for it?"

"I think so. I need some time to think though... Any jobs today?" br /Tom shook his head, "No its Sunday. Day off. We could get something to eat though if you feel like going out," he offered, smiling reassuringly at his friend.

"Yeah alright," Shizuo stood up and stretched, letting the blanket drop to the floor.

"Oh you're already dressed," Tom remarked.

"I haven't changed."

"Oh. Well, come on then."

The two exited Shizuo's apartment, and Shizuo, again didn't bother to lock the door.

Back at his apartment, Izaya was laughing as he spun around in his office chair.

"What are you so happy about?" Namie grumbled from her desk.

Izaya stopped spinning to face her, his signature smirk playing on his lips, "Humans are just so fun~ You all are so desperate for affection... It's pathetic really."

Namie rolled her eyes.

"Well think about it. You've taken it upon yourself to ensure your dear brother's happiness. That's why you haven't just killed that Harima Mika girl already," The informant's smirk deepened, "No, you completely reconstructed her face to look like that head he was so infatuated with~. And you did it all just to win his affection, more or less. It's pathetic."

Namie narrowed her eyes, "My reasons for what I do for Seiji are none of your concern. And anyway, you can't possibly understand. I don't think you've ever cared for anyone."

"No I suppose not," Izaya sighed, "But that's why my analysis is so valuable. I'm a completely objective party." he chuckled.

"What the hell happened to your ankle?" She asked coolly, changing the subject.

"Oh," the informant looked down at his bandaged injury, "I had a bit of a run in with Shizu-chan," he smirked, "It was a stroke of luck though really."

Namie was about to pry further when there was a knock at the door. Izaya limped over and grandly swung it open to greet the yakuza boss, "Ah~ Hello Shiki-san!"

"Orihara-san, always a pleasure," Shiki said solemly as he motioned for his two thugs to follow him inside.

Izaya shut the door as best he could in spite of the crushed handle, "Please have a seat," he said, motioning to the chair in front of his desk.

Shiki sat, his sharp eyes scrutinizing the apartment, and the raven haired informant, "You're injured," he stated bluntly.

"Ah yes well, icy sidewalks can be treacherous this time of year," Izaya chuckled as he plopped down in his swivel chair, "Namie! Get these gentlemen some drinks will you?"

"It's not like I have anything better to do," she retorted sarcastically, closing a filing cabinet with a loud bang before going into the kitchen.

"Now what can I do for you today?" Izaya purred.

"Actually it's a matter concerning you," the yakuza boss leaned forward and rested his chin on his folded hands.

Izaya's eyes narrowed, his brow rising with confusion, "I'm not sure I follow."

"Some of my associates reported seeing the man known as Heiwajima Shizuo entering your apartment late last night and then running out in the early hours of this morning. It's known that he is an enemy of yours, and you have some very sensitive information concerning my organization. We were concerned that he may be working for someone to get information from you." his gaze pierced through Izaya who just smirked.

"Actually, its quite the opposite. I may soon have the brute wrapped around my finger~."

"Oh really?" Shiki crossed his arms, seeming amused.

"Yes, well I can't give you all the details just yet, but I'll let you know on my progress," Izaya said airily.

Just then, Namie came over with lemonade on a tray, "Thank you." Shiki said as he took a glass, taking a sip before he continued with the matter at hand, "As long as this little... project of yours doesn't jeopardize the work you do for us. Otherwise, you know what will happen."

"Yes..." The informant glared and subconsciously touched his throat, "Will that be all, Shiki-san?"

"I believe so," he stood up and straightened his jacket, motioning once again for his two thugs to follow, "You may want to get this door fixed," he said before he left.

"Tch," Izaya began to furiously type at his computer, rapidly answering and composing emails.

"What was that all about?" Namie asked, sitting on the corner of his desk.

The cunning informant's scowl dissappeared and was replaced with a sinister grin, "Just remember our little chat we had earlier about humans being desperate for affection," he chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

Shizuo tapped his foot anxiously as the elevator ascended to Izaya's floor. His face was dusted a light shade of pink and his hands were quite sweaty. When the elevator dinged to signal that he had reached the top floor, his heart nearly leaped out of his chest. He quickly walked over to Izaya's door, pausing a moment before he took a deep breath and knocked loudly.

Izaya sighed as he got up from his computer Now who could that be... he wondered as he limped over to the door. "Oh. Shizu-Chan!" He exclaimed, seeing the flustered bodyguard, "I didn't expect to see you today. I saw that you were gone this morning and I was worried my proclamation of love might have scared you off," he snickered.

Shizuo awkwardly thust a bouquet of red roses into Izaya's face, his own face becoming more red every moment, "I was wondering if we could talk..." he grumbled, looking down at the ground.

"These are lovely, Shizu-Chan, thank you~" Sweetness dripped from the informant's voice like venom as he took the flowers from him, "Have a seat on the couch. I'll make us some tea."

Shizuo nodded, his amber eyes still fixated on the ground as he sat.  
Izaya limped into the kitchen, bustling around for a few moments as he filled a tea pot with water and set it on the stove. Shizuo sat quietly with his hands tightly clenched between his knees, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. After the tea bags were in mugs filled with the hot water, Izaya came back into the living room with them on a tray along with a bowl of sugar.

"So Shizu-Chan," Izaya leaned back in the seat across from Shizuo, taking a sip of his tea, "What is it you'd like to talk about?"

"I've been doing some thinking-"

"Well that's dangerous," Izaya cackled. Shizuo growled in response, "I mean, go on," the informant stifled his laughter with a few coughs.

Shizuo clenched his fist tighter "I've been doing some thinking... And I think I want to try this out with you. Being in a relationship or whatever you wanna call it."

The informant's scarlet eyes grew wide for a moment, but the look was quickly replaced with a sly smirk, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me~"

Soft amber eyes met the hard crimson ones, "I don't love you. That's going to take some time," the body guard stated mater-of-factly, causing Izaya to stick his lower lip out in a mock pout. "But it's about time I forgive you for what you did to me all those years ago," Shizuo continued, "Kasuka and I are on very good terms again, and maybe it is time you and I stop this feud and turn it into something else."

What an idiot. "Oh Shizu-chan, that really means so much to me," the informant said graciously.

Shizuo blushed again, "So... I guess where do we go from here?"

"Hm, close your eyes," Izaya said softly.

"Uh... Okay..." Shizuo obeyed hesitantly.

Like a serpent, Izaya slithered over to Shizuo, running his hands up the blonde's chest.

"Woah, what are you doing," Shizuo asked, nervously pulling back.

"Quiet, Shizu-chan," Izaya murmured, "Shut your eyes," a devious smirk formed on his lips before they kissed Shizuo's.

"Mmm!" the bodyguard's breath hitched. As Izaya continued to kiss him, the informant's hands traced up and down Shizuo's toned chest before traveling downwards to his inner thighs. "Ahh! Wait!"

"What now?" Izaya said, now beginning to become annoyed with Shizuo's interruptions.

"I um..." the color rose back up to his cheeks, "That feels great and all, but, I mean you're getting a little handsy."

"And...?"

"And I don't want to rush into this," Shizuo said, now becoming flustered.

Izaya groaned. The damn protazoan wasn't going to make it easy was he? "Well how would you do it then?"

"Just go slower. It's not a race," Shizuo took Izaya's hands into his, and this time he initiated the kiss.

Through half closed eyes, Izaya observed Shizuo as they kissed. The way Shizuo's eyes closed tighter as he pulled Izaya closer into him, followed by his face relaxing as Izaya's skilled tongue darted around Shizuo's. Of course the informant had kissed many people before. Not that he had any feelings for them. It was simply a matter of business. Kissing would lead to sexual favors, which in turn would often lead to secrets being whispered to Izaya over damp pillow cases. Izaya was very good at his job. Shizuo, however, was a completely different game. The protazoan had no secrets to share, and to him, getting intimate was not a casual matter. Izaya couldn't help but smirk into the kiss at this. He did love a challenge, afterall.

Before he realized what was happening, Izaya found himself pinned underneath Shizuo who was now kissing him more fervently. Izaya closed his eyes and let out a small moan as he tugged on Shizuo's blonde locks.

After a few more moments, Shizuo pulled away from the kiss and sat up. His chest was now rising and falling heavily, and he quickly pulled out a cigarette from his vest pocket and lit it.

Izaya raises a brow, "Why did you stop?" he asked as he propped himself up on his elbows to look at Shizuo.

"I was getting a little to excited," he said bluntly as he puffed on the cigarette, "Like I said, I don't want to rush into things."

The informant scoffed, "Judging by the tent you've pitched, I can tell you were getting pretty turned on~"

"Speak for yourself, flea."

"Huh?" Izaya's eyes traveled down to his pants to see that the brute was right. He scowled and looked at Shizuo unamused, "So tell me, Shizuo..." the name still felt awkward, "Have you ever had sex before?"

The bodyguard shrugged as he blew smoke from his lips, "I haven't really had the chance to. It's not like I'm very datable. Come to think of it, yesterday was actually my first kiss," he admitted.

Izaya giggled, "How sweet. I hope it was memorable for you~"

Shizuo narrowed his eyes a bit, "Listen... I'm honestly not sure if you're just playing some kind of trick on me. I hope you're not. But I want you to know that if you are, I wont hesitate to kill you."

"Of course this isn't a trick, darling," the informant lied through his teeth, his voice once again dripping with sweetness. He sat up and placed a hand on Shizuo's cheek, "I love you, and I'll do anything to prove it."

Shizuo finished his smoke and his muscles relaxed a little, "If you say so."

"But Shizu-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Please don't smoke in my apartment anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, how did it go?" Tom asked, taking a sip from his coffee cup.

Shizuo sat across from him at the small cafe table, "Good, I think. Is this for me?" he asked, nodding to the whipped cream topped mug of hot chocolate on the table.

"I didn't know when you would come, so it might be a little cold," he paused, waiting for Shizuo to say something more, but the blonde just slurped down his drink and pulled out his phone, his brow visibly twitching a bit as he looked at the screen

"Who's that?" Tom pried curiously.

Shizuo held up the screen to his senpai's face, "Is this normal?"

Tom adjusted his grey wire glasses on his nose and peered at little screen which was lit up with text after text from Izaya. He took the phone from Shizuo's hand and scrolled through the list of messages, raising a brow at how clingy Izaya seemed to be. He always pictured Izaya as something of an evil mastermind- not someone who would send streams of heart and kissing emojis.

"He's been sending messages constantly since I left his apartment," Shizuo sighed, shaking his head, "What could he possibly have to talk about right after I just saw him?"

Tom shrugged, handing the phone back to Shizuo, "I guess it might just be puppy love which is pretty common when relationships first start. But then again, this all still seems pretty odd to me. What happened when you went to see him?"

Shizuo sat back in the booth and shoved his once again vibrating phone back into his pocket, "I told him that I would be okay trying a relationship with him. He liked the flowers," Tom smiled a little, as those were his suggestion, "Then we kissed and I left. But it seemed like he wanted more than kissing though," he grumbled a bit bashfully.

"Huh?" Tom crossed his arms and leaned forward a bit, "That quick?"

"That's what I thought too. But he was a bit put off that I didn't want to yet," the blonde explained, rubbing his temples.

"Interesting..." Tom mumbled to himself, "Well, just please be careful. Something about this still seems off to me."

Shizuo stood up and dug a few bills out of his pocket and placed them on the table, "I think I'm going to go visit a friend. You said we had no jobs today right?"

Tom shook his head, "No, do you need a ride?"

"No, I think I'll walk. I think better that way," Shizuo said, walking towards the door, "I'll see you tomorrow," he waved farewell over his shoulder at Tom before opening the door and venturing into the chilly air. He sighed, his breath coming out in in a foggy puff. The sun was setting over Ikebukuro, causing the tall buildings to cast their shadows over the city streets. Shizuo hunched his shoulders against the cold, puffing a cigarette as he walked.

"Hey! Shizuo! Come in for Sushi? It's good~" Simon waved at him as he passed by.

"Maybe some other time," Shizuo waved back to the big Russian man and continued on his way.

Simon shrugged and turned his attention to a few tourists who cowered slightly in his presence.

Shizuo chuckled to himself a little, dropping his spent cigarette and replacing it with a fresh one between his lips. Just a few more blocks before he would be somewhere warm. Hopefully Celty and Shinra wouldn't mind him dropping by to chat. He hadn't payed a visit to them since they got officially engaged. Although, to Shizuo, it didn't really seem to matter to him if they were married or not. They had acted the same for years.

Finally, he reached the building and quickly ascended the stairs to their apartment. He rang the door bell and was greeted with a very excited Shinra throwing his arms around him, "Shizuo!"

"Ahh! Get off me," Shizuo growled, picking up the doctor by the collar of his white surgical coat.

Just then Celty was at the door and she excitedly began to type into her phone, "Shizuo! It's so good to see you."

The blonde put Shinra down and Celty ushered them inside. Shinra began babbling on about how long it had been, and Shizuo couldn't help but smile a little at the perverted idiot. Celtly whipped up some tea and opened a package of cookies which she placed in front of Shizuo as they all sat in the living room.

"It's so good to see you, Shizuo. What brings you by?" Celty asked, leaning across the coffee table to show Shizuo her phone.

"It's just been a while," Shizuo said, beginning to munch on the cookies.

"Well we're glad you did," Shinra smiled, draping his arm over Celty's shoulders, "There was something we wanted to talk about with you."

Shizuo raised a brow, "What is it?" he asked with a mouth full of cookie.

"Well.. Celty and I are going to get married in a few months, and you've been one of my best friends for years. We would like it if you were in the ceremony as one of my best men."

Shizuo was taken aback.

"But, I mean we haven't asked him yet, but I was also hoping Izaya could be there as well, but we know how you two get along-"

"Actually that would be okay."

"Really?!" Shinra exclaimed, very surprised.

"We don't want to be uncomfortable," Celty said.

Shizuo shook his head, "Actually it would probably be okay. As of today I guess you could say we're together..."

Celty and Shinra turned to each other before turning back to Shizuo, "What do you mean?" Celty typed, "'Together'?"

Shizuo took a deep breath, and then relayed the tale of the past 24 hours to them, his face getting very red as he went on.

"Are you serious?" Shinra said, stunned.

The bodyguard nodded.

Celty suddenly stood up and put her helmet on before making her way to the door.

"W-wait, Celty-san! Where are you going?" Shinra stood up after her.

Celty typed something into her phone, that caused Shinra to scratch the back of his head nervously, "Well... okay."

Celty came back over and gave Shizuo a quick hug before rushing out the door.

"What's going on?" Shizuo asked slowly, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No not at all," Shinra smiled, sitting back down across from him, "Celty just cares about you and wants to make sure Izaya isn't up to something."

"I don't think he is," Shizuo clasped his hands between his knees, "I was a little suspicious at first, and don't get me wrong, I still don't completely trust the bastard, but he actually seems sincere," the blonde finished a little hesitantly.

Shinra scratched his chin, "Well it's possible I suppose... I've never fully understood Izaya myself, and he does have an odd way of thinking."

"Yeah..."

After an awkward silence, out of nowhere, Shinra burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Shizuo growled, rising from his seat with clenched fists.

The doctor was in tears from his laughter, "I don't know! This situation is just kind of funny, don't you think?"

"How the hell is this funny?!" he picked up Shinra by his shirt collar, and shook him, which only caused him to laugh more, "Well?!"

"I just... I just can't believe this is happening. You two hate each other!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes and dropped the giggling idiot, "Shut up, okay?"


	7. Chapter 7

Celty's jet black motorcycle screeched to a halt in front of Izaya's apartment building where Izaya was exiting from the revolving glass doors.

"Heyo Celty-san! I got your message," he called to the dullahan, waving his phone in the air, "What's the emergency? You were a bit cryptic in your message."

Without answering, Celty strode over to the smug informant, fists clenched.

"Celty-sa AAAh!" the informant cried out as the back of her hand smacked his cheek.

Celty rubbed her knuckles before sliding her phone out of her sleeve, "What kind of game are you trying to play?"

"Huh?" Izaya laughed as he clutched his swelling cheek, his smirk once again returning to his shocked face, "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Shizuo stopped by," Izaya was taken aback, and Celty continued, knowing she had caught him, "What are you trying to pull?"

Izaya rolled his eyes in annoyance, "What does it matter? OOf!" he collapsed to his knees as Celty's fist collided with his gut.

"Shizuo is my friend. And if this is one of your cruel jokes, I'm going to do more than hit you a few times."

Izaya spat, "Calm down. I'm not trying to pull anything." There was a tense silence as he glared up at his own reflection in Celty's visor. Finally, her shoulders rose and fell as if she was taking a deep breath before she finally typed, "Then I'm happy for you."

The informant stared at the little screen, dumbfounded by the message, "I'm confused."

Celty whipped her phone around and began typing quickly, "Shinra and I were hoping you could both be at our wedding, and if you both have put aside your differences, that's really wonderful. Not only that, but Shizuo seems happy about this."

Izaya chucked, "You want me of all people at your wedding?"

She paused for a moment, "You have been Shinra's friend since high school and it would mean a lot to him. And if Shinra is happy, then I'm happy."

"Ah," Izaya smirked, "So for Shinra's sake you want me there. I understand."

"I can't say that I trust you, and while I do consider you to be a friend of sorts, there are things you do that I don't agree with."

"Well thanks for stopping by to give me the wedding invite and beating me up. It's not as if I had anything better to do tonight," he grunted as he got to his feet. Clutching his stomach, he walked Celty back over to her motorcycle, "We should do this again sometime," he added sarcastically as she mounted her steed, "Give Shinra my best wishes. He's gonna need it with a wife like you."

Celty shook her head, "One more thing before I go."

"Yes?" The informant tapped his foot impatiently.

"I meant what I said about about doing more than just hitting you a few times if this ends up being some kind of prank."

"Hah! Do you take me for some kind of monster?" Izaya shrugged innocently.

Without a reply, Celty revved up and she zoomed Izaya there with the dumb grin still on his face.

"Tch. Looks like I'm going to have to be more careful about this than I thought..." Izaya mumbled to himself, tenderly rubbing his face where Celty had struck him. "Great. That's going to leave a mark."

"IZAYA!"

Instinctively, Izaya flinched at the sound of that voice, "Shizu-chan?"

"Izaya! Don't run away!" The blonde bartender called again, out of breath as he ran to meet the confused informant, "Izaya..." he panted, doubling over to catch his breath, "Sorry, I tried to hurry. Looks like Celty got to you first though."

"Yeah. Your friend there backhanded me and punched me in the stomach," he snapped irritably, "What's so funny about that? Why are you smiling?"

"I don't know," Shizuo smiled more and shook his head, still panting, "You're actually kind of cute when you're annoyed. People think you're a lot more formidable than you actually are."

"Ooh look at Shizu-chan. Using big words," he snapped sarcastically.

"Hey, you don't need to be so salty," Shizuo said defensively, "I did try to hurry."

The informant simply rolled his eyes, but was surprised with being suddenly pulled into the blonde's arms.

Shizuo softly kissed the swelling mark on Izaya's cheek, "Can I make it up to you?"

Izaya grimaced inwardly, but quickly put up a soft front, "Come inside. We can order take out or something," he murmured.

Giving him a quick squeeze, Shizuo followed Izaya inside


End file.
